neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin/Chapter 20
Synopsis Vert is out in a cafe in Leanbox. She orders some black tea. The staff give to her really quick and Vert praises their quick service. The tea was drugged and Vert is unconscious. Underling and Warechu have successfully captured Vert. Underling is happy that Leanbox's security is lacking. She is tired of walking in a waitress skirt. Warechu calls Vert a dumb bimbo. Earlier, Warechu explains his plan. He notes that most of the 4 continients have at least a CPU and CPU candidate. However Leanbox only has one CPU and that means they should be able to cause lots of problem if they go there. After knocking out Vert, they wonder what they should do. The news of Vert's capture reached Leanbox's Basilicom and worries Chika Hakozaki. There isn't enough time to contact the other nations' goddesses so she decides to rescue beloved sister, Vert herself. Cave tells Chika to calm herself down, as she will take care of those. Chika decides to the trust the Leanbox Special Mission Department member, Cave. Cave felt guilty at not being able to stop the abduction. She heads to the scene of the crime and analyzes the situation. The perpetrators were Underling and Warechu. They could not have gone far so their destination would likely be the True Fantasy Land Zero sector. This area was abandoned halfway through its development and turned into a ruin. It is the ideal location for criminals to hiden and avoid detection however, since it is Underling and Warechu, the place is too dangerous for their meager combat skills. Cave hears rustling and looks around, but it was just a bird. Cave finds some footprints ahead. Arrows fly out and Cave avoids them. Some logs begin to swing at her and Cave notes that she fell for a trap. She avoids them and moves on ahead. She nearly avoids a pit of spikes. Cave doubts Underling and Warechu have such ingenuity. She wonders if this is someone else's doing. Cave hears more rustling and Cave demands the stranger show themselves. She fires at the direction of the sound. Shots return in the opposite direction. Cave is able to evade but Cave notes that the enemy is more skilled than anticipated. She wonders if Underling hired more recruits. She hears that she hit something and when she looks at it, she learns it was an automatic turret. With that Cave crosses the area of bullet fire, as she weaves through them. Cave notices that there is nothing to fear if one can predict their trajectory. Even if they are camouflaged and stationary, but one line of fire keeps shifting. She tracks the changing line of fire to point a gun at an armored strangers' head, while they have their gun at Cave. She asks the stranger for their name. Vert arrives and tells the two not to fight. Cave is confused. Vert explains that when she was unconscious, the stranger came in and drove them away. His name is Master Chief of the Leanbox Special Mission Department's OB division. Cave remarks that if he is from OB, he is her superior officer. Cave understands why he was so skilled. She apologizes for mistaking him for an enemy. Master Chief puts up a sign saying that he made a mistake. With signs, he also tells her she has mad skills and he would like to have a match Cave some other time. Vert is glad the two of them are so reliable so Leanbox can remain peaceful and secure. Chika arrives about to burst into tears. Vert is surprised by Chika's arrival. Chika tells Vert she was so worried about her, so Vert apologizes for causing such concern. Chika cries into Vert who cares for her and tells her she does not need to exaggerate like that. With that, the case of the abducted CPU was resolved without issue. Cave realized her training was far from over. Underling berates Warechu for even thinking Leanbox was an easy target. Neptune and Blanc continue to be delayed by a dogoo attack. Key Events *Vert is kidnapped by Underling and Warechu *Chika is about to rescue her but Cave, a member of the Leanbox Special Mission Department takes over that role *Cave avoids all sorts of traps as she tracks down Vert *Vert was saved by Master Chief already, a superior member of the Leanbox Special Mission Department New Characters *Cave Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin chapters